


Purple Valley Looks Good On You

by surreal_eyes



Series: Detroit Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, One Shot, Poor Celestino, Pranks and Practical Jokes, hockey chad #212, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_eyes/pseuds/surreal_eyes
Summary: “Is he always like this?” Phichit asks.Celestino just lets out a long-suffering sigh.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Detroit Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Purple Valley Looks Good On You

“Ciao ciao wants you!” Phichit pipes up as he whirls by Yuuri on the ice during shared practice. Yuuri blanches in a way that Phichit has come to associate with ‘oh shit, I’m in trouble’. The Thai skater’s spidey senses go wild and on his next pass, he skids to a stop close by. “What did you do?”

Yuuri’s eye twitches. “Nothing.”

“Liar.” Phichit’s eyes narrow. He scoots a little closer, whipping out his phone from the custom pocket on his warmup leggings. “Tell me or I selfie with you!”

Yuuri groans. “Fine, fine.” He takes a deep breath as if to brace himself and then lets it all out in a rush. “I may or may not have put purple hair dye in a Hockey Chad’s shampoo bottle.”

Phichit expected something good, but this… this… this is fucking hilarious. He gapes for a moment before finding his voice. “You _what_.”

“Well, you know!” Yuuri makes an aborted gesture of frustration. “That one blonde dude kept bugging Amanda during her practice and I thought, you know, maybe he’d leave her alone if… his… hair… was purple…” Yuuri trails off, as if realizing the absurdity of what he’s saying. He scrapes a blade against the ice and grumbles. “It’s temporary. It’ll wash out.”

Phichit takes the opportunity to sneak behind him and take a shared selfie anyway, ignoring Yuuri’s claims that he’s cheating. He’s tapping through filters when Celestino’s voice rings across the rink.

“YUUUURI!”

They both look over to see the burly Italian standing next to one of the hockey players, who’s head is covered by a towel. The edge of the towel, where it’s damp, is light purple. The hockey player looks pissed. Celestino looks like he’s two seconds away from laughing until he cries, but he’s trying to hold it together.

Yuuri drops his head and dutifully skates over until he’s in front of them, with the rink’s half wall between them. Phichit follows, his phone raised and snapping pictures. He’ll upload the best one with #busted on it later.

“Yuuri.” Celestino rubs his temple and closes his eyes. “Did you put purple stuff in Nick’s shampoo?”

“Who’s Nick?” Yuuri asks. The hockey player, Nick, snarls.

“Me, dumbass.” He mutters, pointing with one hand to his hair. “And my fucking hair is purple.”

“Oh!” Yuuri’s eyes go wide behind his glasses. He clasps his hands in front of him demurely, somehow looking completely innocent and completely devilish all at once. His lashes flutter a little. Nick swallows. All the anger drains out of his expression.

Phichit watches this all with awe. Sometimes he thinks Yuuri is oblivious to the fact that half the rink is in love with him on some level. Sometimes, like now, he’s convinced it’s on purpose.

“Sorry! I thought you liked purple hair. You were telling Amanda that the other day, right? That one pop star who has the purple hair?” He blinks innocently. “Besides, I think it looks good on you!”

Yuuri hasn’t actually seen the hair yet; it’s under the towel. He’s 100% bullshitting. Phichit thinks it’s the best thing ever and has to choke back a laugh. Celestino is watching the two, looking hopeful that maybe he won’t have to discipline his top skater.

“Uh. I meant on girls.” Nick says, mollified. “But… you think it looks good?”

“Absolutely.” Yuuri enthuses, sounding completely sincere. “It really brings out the blue in your eyes.”

Phichit blinks and peers at Nick. His eyes are brown. Nick seems oblivious to this fact inaccuracy.

“Oh. Right, well. Uh. Will it come out?”

“Oh yeah! Just a few washes. You can probably get it out tonight.” Yuuri flashes a smile. “But who knows, maybe Amanda likes purple hair too!”

Nick seems to consider this. He’s swaying. Phichit can see it.

Phichit also sees Celestino sneakily cross his fingers behind his back.

“Okay.” Nick says. “Uh.” He halts then, not sure what else to say, and finally goes with “… okay.” again before almost dazedly wandering off back towards the locker room.

“Oh! Don’t use your conditioner!” Yuuri shouts at his back.

Phichit loses it, collapsing against the rink wall with giggles. After a moment, Celestino starts chuckling. Yuuri looks at both of them, sighing.

“Can I practice now?” He asks his coach, who waves a hand at him in a ‘git’ motion. Yuuri skates off.

Phichit hangs around, brushing tears off his eyes. He finishes tapping out his Instagram post, using the Purple Valley filter because it’s too perfect not to use. He hits post and watches the likes roll in.

Celestino sighs as both of them turn their attention to Yuuri, who is chaining triple axels like they’re nothing. Phichit can only hope to get that good – he’s still wobbly on a lone triple, let alone three back to back. His ankles ache in sympathy.

“How’d you know it was him?” Phichit has to ask a few beats later. It’s been gnawing at him. Yuuri rarely gets busted.

Celestino guffaws. “His hands are dyed.”

Phichit peers closer. Sure enough, the fingertips poking out of Yuuri’s fingerless gloves are stained purple.

“Is he always like this?” Phichit asks.

Celestino just lets out a long-suffering sigh.


End file.
